Xerox Inception: Family onwards
by Kazushin
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Part of the Xerox Inception series, this one-shot takes place as a flashback on Rin becoming part of the Sawada household after becoming Sawada Ienari's Shadow.


_**For those of you who are wondering, the Xerox Inception is still being continued but is now on hold as a Hiatus until all of the chapters being published including the coming next chapter had finished beta-reading. I apologize for the long wait and delay as my Final Year Project is also part of the delay since this project is my graduation criteria to graduate. For those of you've been reading Xerox Inception and been patiently waiting, thank you and I apologize as the wait will still be there.**_

_**This one-shot take place 6 years ago when they were 10, and months before 'that incident' happened where Ienari was kidnapped and loses his memories.**_

* * *

A knock on the door was heard, the young Master, Sawada Ienari, and Son of Sawada Tsunayoshi: The Tenth head of the strongest Mafiaso famigila, the Vongola famigila. He called out "You may enter!"

The door swung open, reveals his father of his late 20s to 30s, said "Ienari, there's someone Papa would like to introduce you to into our family now."

"Alright!" With much curiosity, Ienari hurriedly gets off from the seat and goes towards where his Father was, reaching there... He noticed a familiar girl with a burnt scar around her left eye around his age was wearing a formal black vest and tie, white buttoned-up stuck in shirt, black long pants and shoes.

The young girl had familiar long dark reddish-hair tied in a low ponytail with sky blue eyes staring right at him blankly, overall appearance one could say she looked like a beautiful porcelain doll that Uncle Gokudera had showed him in one of the books!

Her overall appearance had caused Ienari to blush suddenly but quickly brushed it away by shaking his head. Even she may be his personal servant and all, it's still wrong and embarrassing to be thinking about it right in front of her. Quickly opening his mouth to ask and putting an end to his thoughts "Papa, is Rin-chan really...?"

Approaching right beside the two kids and squatting down to the same level, Tsunayoshi patted his son's shoulder with a nod and said "Yup. After hearing from Reborn that you've made Rin your Shadow... Papa have discussed with Mama and decided that Rin'll become part of our family from now on!"

"R-Really?!" With much ecstatic happiness bloom on his face, Ienari immediately hugged his father and shouted "Thank you, Papa! Thank you for taking Rin-chan in!"

Rin, on the other hand, merely bowed her body down politely and spoke with her emotionless voice "I'll be in your care from today onwards, Bocchama-sama, Decimo-sama. Thank you very much for taking me into your family." not knowing that the father-son duo each had a sweatdrop on their forehead.

Shaking his head, Tsunayoshi slowly and gently brought Rin closer within his arm's length, said with a gentle smile on his face "Welcome into the Sawada household, Rin." Rin merely stared back blankly and nodded slowly in agreement, as though she was trying to comprehend what the Decimo had said to her.

A single thought came upon Ienari's mind, he turned his head back to his father and wondered "Hey Papa, is Rin-chan going to be my younger sister or my older sister?"

"Now that you mention it..." Tsunayoshi looks at Rin whom stared blankly at him, queried softly with cautious in his voice as to not scare the young girl "How old are you— N-No wait, you do look of the same age... Then, do you know your birthday is-"

Before he could even continue, Rin's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk into a sharp silt. The father-son duo immediately felt powerful chills down into their spine, the chill of Rin's strange capability of emitting large amount of bloodlust like now.

"R-R-Rin-chan?!"

Tsunayoshi let out a very faint audible gulp down into his throat, quickly reassured Rin with hints of stutters "C-C-Calm down, Rin! I-It's alright, if you really don't want to answer, it's fine with me, R-Rin! R-R-Really!"

To see her eyes slowly softening as her pupils reverted back to its usual state, Rin stared blankly at them as the two watches her cautiously. Ienari broke the silence with a soft whisper "Rin-chan...?"

"... A... April 4th..." soft murmured escaped from Rin's lips.

"Eh?"

With now a firm voice, Rin answered "April 4th is my birthday, Decimo-sama."

Slight acknowledgement from the said Decimo, he then mumbled to himself from the thoughts in his mind "April 4th... That means..." turning his head to look at Rin, then at his son "Rin would be your older sister, Ienari."

"O-Older sister...?" stuttered Ienari with now a faint red shade of blush

"Yes, from now on, Rin'll be your older sister, Ienari." nodded Tsunayoshi.

Turning his head to look at Rin shyly, Rin had stared at him with her eyes widened as well. But instead of unexpectedly letting out her bloodlust, she just stood there staring at Ienari in silence. Like him, she was just surprised at this newfound relations between them.

To have such a beautiful person to be his older sister— To be part of his family, the person whom he have personally found and gave a name to was going to be part of his family. It was like a dream come true! His Father was not only able to convince Robert to let Rin remain by his side, but also to take her in was his biggest wish!

But... What about Rin... Is... Is this what she wanted...? It's already a miracle that Rin had accepted to become his 'Shadow'. So, would she—

At that moment, the words that come along with the biggest surprise from Rin, whom she had showed a smile that blooms happiness from her face "O... Once more again, it's my utmost greatest pleasure for letting me to become part of your family... Bocchama-sama."

Taking a few moments to absorb that smile that never once appeared until now at last, Ienari slowly went over before grabbing both of her pale hands as to return with his own bright smile of happiness "Un~! Welcome to the Vongola Famigila and my Family, Rin-chan~!" as the Father of now the two children, watches with a smile as well in happiness of having a new member in the family.

* * *

_**For those who are wondering how Ienari actually met Rin and how she become his Shadow will be out in the main stories as a flashback.**_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it while waiting for the new chapter for Xerox Inception to come out :)**_


End file.
